Dale's story
by dale potter
Summary: this is bassicaly a twist on the harry potter books exept with my characters
1. Chapter 1

Dale's story

Preface:

My name is dale, just dale for now. I live with the smiths. There's Jake who's vary skinny, too skinny, then there's Katy, "spelled with a y" she yells at me all the time. She's a vary snooty person who sits on her ass all day. The worst of them all is Susan, she thinks she can get whoever she wants and she try's, she spoiled rotten. Then me dale I'm short for my age I where glasses that slip down my face, my hair is brown with blond highlights naturally, people say I'm weird which in turn I say thanks, everyone tell me I'm not related to Susan which I'm really not there my adopted family I never really knew my real family they died before I was born so that's my store for now ttyl

Ps. I'm 16

Dale.

Chapter 1

As I wake up with a start my diary on my face still. "lets go" Katy yells "get up and cook breakfast" 'as I usually did anyway' I think to myself. I get up open the door and walk down stares and into the kitchen, to them I was a waste of space unless I was doing something for them. As I cook I see Jake reading his newspaper and Susan reading her magazine I catch words like "oo he's cute" or "that's interesting" from them both. I serve the food then start to sit when Jake looks at me and says " did u take out the trash dale?" "no" I said a bit quit "then u best get on it" he says and looks back to his paper "and while your out there" she says in a snobby voice "stay out there were u belong" they all laughed as I got up, I went to the trash, full as usual, I pick it up and walk outside, I open the lid when I feel someone watching me I look to see a boy around my age looking me his black hair messed up his glasses round around his greenish blue eyes, he smiled and then looked away I smiled back then walked inside still smiling " what are u smiling about" Susan asked " did someone actually smile at u?" I walked onto the stares "yes actually" I said and smiled and walked up stares and closed the door behind me and hour later the door comes open "guess what" Katy says "what?" I ask " you've got a job of watching the two boys next door while use and there parents go out o and Susan's staying to watch u" "when are they coming?" I ask "now" they say together none shallot then the door rang and I when to get it I open it to see a portly man and I skinny tall women with a fat kind of tall boy and the boy I saw before I smiled my fake smile "welcome" I say they push me out of the way and come in "gladly" they say I close the door and Katy Jake and Susan came down "petunia, vermin, Dudley" they hugged and Katy turned to Dudley "and look at Dudley he's gotten so handsome" she pinched his cheeks "thank you" they said "ok" Jake said clapping his hands together "ready to go?" "Yup" they said petunia when over to Dudley "now u be good as u always are ok?" "Ok" he said vermin went over to the boy I saw before "and you, you don't do anything stupid or there will be consequences do u hear me harry?" Harry looked at him "loud and clear" he smiled "good". They walked out the door and I looked at them "so what do u want to eat?" they looked at each other "idk" "ok" I said "ill just make pasta" I said sarcastically "yes" said Susan "fine" I say and walk into the kitchen I started cooking when the door rang I ran to the door and opened it "yes?" I asked "were is Dudley?" they asked "in here why" "b/c we want to talk to him" "come in then" they walked in sat down and started talking and Susan flirted with them I went back in to the kitchen, and started cooking "I know how u feel" I looked at him "you do" "ya" he said "I used to feel that way too like there's another world some were but u can't get to it?" I put plates on the table and put the food down on them "how did u…." "I felt the exact same way" he smiled I looked at him for a while the yelled "dinner and everyone sat down and ate I was about to when "did u clean yet?" Susan asked I get up and clean the house and they snicker at me when I was done I when back down stares and glanced at everyone quickly then went outside and climbed the side of the house to the roof and sat there thinking about what harry had said I lay down staring at the night sky 'maybe I don't belong' I think to myself as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"dale" I hear Katie yell as jumped down from the roof lading on my feet "yes" I asked stretching "what did I tell you about being up there" Katie said pointing to the roof I thought for a second "that next time I go up there ill have to go live with the neighbors again" "exactly" Katie said "now guess what" "what" I said lazily "for two days your going to be living with the Dudley's now get inside and pack" Katie said "fine" I said and packed then Katie drags me over to the house and knocks on the door the door opens "hello vermin and petunia can you do me a huge favor and take this" Katie said pushing me forward "ya sure" they said taking me inside, as they close the door they point a door "that's were your staying" they said I open the door and put my stuff inside and walk out and sit on the rug as they look at me "harry" they yell as they boy I baby sat comes down "ya" he said "go get Dudley and take her with you" I got up and walked to the door and we walked out we walked in silence to the park "Dudley" harry yelled "time to come in" Dudley looked up from a kid that was under him I walk over "what are you doing to this kid?" I ask "none of your busyness" he says angry "actually it is my busyness now get off of him" I says angrily as dark clouds start forming "oh ya" Dudley say "and what are you going to do about it" at this point I was pissed off and the clouds started to thunder and lighting, one of the lightings strikes Dudley "stop" he says and gets off the kid slowly the clouds disappear as I calm down as Dudley runs home I start to turn around as I see harry staring at me like im crazy "what?" I asked "nothing" he said and again we walked home in silence I open the door and we walk in I go the door that they have assigned me and lock myself in until the two days are up I got up the last day packed up my stuff again and walked out I knocked on the smiths door, Katie opened "oh its you" she sighed and let me in I put my stuff in my room and made dinner as everyone ate I wrote in my journal about everything that has happened "nice day don't you think" an unfamiliar voice said "I guess" I said looking up to see who had said it but seeing no one I looked out the window and remembered the looks harry had given me what his last name was and wishing to get out of this place but not knowing how as I thought my glasses slipped off and I could have sworn I saw a pure white bird next to my window


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

I woke up the next morning and went down stares and did as I usually did, make breakfast take, out the trash, wash the dishes, "im getting the mail" I yelled to them but no one answered I went to the mailbox and took out the mail I looked though it "Katie, Jake, Jake, Susan,…." I looked down at the letter that had my name one it and stuffed it in my jacket and went back inside and put the mail on the table "im going to the park" I said "good go" they said as I walked out the door I walked to then park and sat on the swing taking out the envelope I had stuffed into my jacket I opened it and it read: Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry: dale you have been excepted to come to this wonderful school. You will need defense ageist the dark arts level one, transfiguration level one, the world of magic, horology 101, and a guide to Hogwarts level one, you shall need this ticket (located in the envelope) to get one the train in kings cross station September first before noon, yours truly: professor McGonagall . ps: don't forget your wand I continued reading until I heard some one coming I quickly stuffed the letter back into my jacket as Dudley and his group came over "wh.. what are you doing here" he asked trying not to look scared "well what dose it look like im doing im swinging" I said smiling "you know you shouldn't be here alone" he said walking closer with his group "why shouldn't I, you know I can take care of myself" I said "well we think differently" he said and someone grabbed my hands from behind me and dragged me off the swing and on to the ground infront of Dudley "see what I mean" he said standing over me "ya but you needed help" I said trying to get free "well now that you cant move" he said baling his hands into fist " I can get revenge" as soon as he said that harry came out of no were "leave her alone or else" I heard him say but couldn't see him "fine" Dudley said in a horsy voice "tell them to get off of her" harry said Dudley called them off and I got up "now scram" harry said as they ran off harry turned to me "you ok?" he asked "ya just kind of freaked out" I said and smiled a little he smiled back and picked the letter off the sand he looked at the letter then looked at me "well my theory was right" he said giving me the letter "what do you mean" I asked he laughed a little "you are different I knew you were im just like you im a wizard as well" I looked at him like he was crazy "im a what?" I asked "a wizard, you wouldn't have received this letter if you weren't, listen I know this sounds like a deranged nuttier but its true I can show you the same letter I got when I was 11you were supposed to get it when your 11 but I guess yours got lost" harry said "then can you show me were to get all this stuff?" I asked "ya" harry said "just follow me im getting my stuff as well although im a 4thyear and you're a first but ill still help you" we walked to a pub and he took me into the back and pushed in the brick and we walked though "alright" harry said "we first have to go to gringgots" he said pointing to a white building we walked in and took a cart ride to a big volt "this is yours" harry said opening it I looked inside and saw a hole bunch of coins I took a bag and filled it up with gold silver and copper coins and went out "alright lets get you some robes" we then walked into a shop that looked really old and was about to collapse we bout the robes then walked out and into another store full of books "harry the shop keeper said and hugged him "how have you been? And who is this" she said giving harry a look like 'your girl friend' harry laughed "ive been good and this is dale its her first year" "isn't she a bit old to be a first year?" she asked "her letter got lost" harry said laughing "ok ill be right back with your books" she went to the back and I looked at harry "what was that about?" I asked "oh that we know each other is all" he said brushing my hair out of my face I blushed a little as she came back "here you go harry" thanks he said and paid "and here you go um… what's your name?" she asked "dale I said quite "ahhh well here you go dale" she said "thank you" I said and paid we walked out and went to a shop full of odd looking bowls harry picked out a black deep bowl for me "here take this caldron and go pay" "ok" I said and paid we walked out and went to a shop full of animals "pick one out" harry said I went and looked at the owls and picked out a pure black one "how about this one?" I asked "perfect" he said I paid for the owl then walked out "what are you going to name it?" harry asked I thought for a minute "how about midnight because he's black as midnight" I said laughing a little "sounds good to me" harry said laughing a little as well "ok" harry said "only one last place to go" we walked into a shop that looked like it went though a hurricane tornado rain storm and still survived I rang the bell and the man came "well hi" he said and looked at me "aren't you a bit old to be getting your first wand?" he asked "her letter was lost" harry said "ahhh ok" the man said and went to the back he came back two minute "try this one" I took the wand and waved it around a little suddenly I felt a surge of energy "pure black dragon heart string 24' " he said "thank you" I said and paid we walked out and walked back to the pub and did as we did before, harry walked me home and I smiled "thank you for the wonderful day" I said smiling and blushing a little "anytime it was fun hanging out with you too" harry said smiling "don't forget September 1st I will meet you outside your house and we can go together ok?" harry said smiling still "ok" I said I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek "I will see you then" I said waving good night and went inside and ran upstairs and hide all my stuff then went back down stairs to make dinner after dinner I went back up to my room and though about harry and about how I couldn't wait to get out of this place I took off my glasses and curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and looked at my calendar it read September 1 I jumped out of bed and got my stuff together and put my owl in its cage and my wand in my back pocket and took all my stuff down stares and sat on the stoop of the house and waited and little while later I see harry coming my way I got up and smiled "ready?" harry asked hugging me "ya" I said "oh" harry said "I have to introduce you to someone" "ok" I said "but were is he/she?" I asked "you will meet them at the train station" he said and we took are stuff and went to the train station I looked at my ticket "93/4?" I said to myself I looked around to see if I could find it but couldn't I looked at harry "um were is the platform?" I asked as we stopped in front of a wall "right here" he said "you just have to go thou the wall try it" I lined up my stuff and ran into the wall and came out on the other side harry right behind me I look up and see a large scarlet train I get on and go into an empty compartment I put my stuff in the over head and laid down a while later I hear the door slide open and I jump up "hey" harry said "its only me" he smiled "sorry" I said "force of habit" I looked down and blushed a little harry walked over and pick up my head "its ok" he said "I would like you to meet my friends" he said pointing at a red headed girl a bushy brown haired girl and a red haired freckled faced boy "this is Ron" he said pointing at the red head "hello Ron" I said "nice to meet you" "this" harry said "is Ginny rons sister" he said pointing at the red headed girl "hello Ginny" I said "nice to meet you as well" I said as she buries her head into rons shoulder "and this" harry said "is Hermione" he said pointing at the bushy brown haired girl "nice to meet you also Hermione" I said "do you all want to sit in here with me?" "sure" they said Ron Hermione and Ginny sat on one side and me and harry sat on the other "so" Hermione said "whats your name" "um dale" I said "oh" said Hermione "and your last name" "um I don't have one" I said "of course you have one" Hermione said "like harry" she said pointing at him "his full name is harry potter and Ron and Ginny" she said pointing at them " there full names are Ron and Ginny Wesley so what's your?" she asked "well um I never had one I was adopted so its just dale" "oh said Hermione "harry was adopted also" she said with a smile "that's nice" I said blushing a little we all laughed and I put my head on harrys shoulder and fell asleep I woke up a while later to find the train has stopped and I was in my robes "alright" harry said as we got off the train "you go with hagred" "who's hagred?" I asked "him" harry said pointing at a tall hairy man "ok" I said and walked off "ill see you inside" harry said waving "ok" I said we got into boats and rowed across the lake and onto the island hagred knocked on the large door and we waited till someone opened the door.


End file.
